User talk:Greeny the Owl
.3. .3. hey greeny can you come on chat? ~Blackfur Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 23:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Can u PLEASE come to chat?? ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 00:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING... ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Take me down like I'm a domino☽ 22:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha thx. So....uh.....are you mad about me and -------- dating? (Didn't use her wikia name in case someone else sees this) BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 23:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) GOOD ON CHAT Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 12:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) NCS? That's familiar... XD I forgot though. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 23:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) hahahahaha omfg greeny i meant no commenting that "in my head" is stuck in my head X3 BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 01:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 03:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Greeny. As I'm going to be on here a lot, could I possibly be an admin? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 15:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Did you get my message about being an admin? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 16:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) COME TO CHAT ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 21:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) MY COMEPUTER'S MESSED UP AND NOW I CANT GET ON CHAT!!! ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 02:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) If you want to know what I'll do as an admin I'll tell you. Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 08:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Greeny, if you don't wanna make me an admin, at least make me a chat mod. Please? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 17:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) GET! ON! CHAT! I MEAN IT IMMA BORED ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 15:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. How come I can't have four? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 19:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) hey can i take kotone pwease :3 ~Blacky Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 18:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) im gonna pm u in chat. ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 18:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Greeny, you on? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 19:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) NAO GET ON CHAT Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 19:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK ON! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Meep.☽ 00:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) GO TO CHAT AND PLEASE CAN I PUT KAZUMI OPEN FOR RP AND MAKE A CHARACTER.. THIS CHARACTER THAT I WANNA MAKE IS A CHARACTER THAT I NEVER WANNA GIVE UP. PLEASE!! AND COME TO CHAT! ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 01:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT THHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTSSS NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 01:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) seriously, AM I NEVER ALLOWED TO MAKE ANOTHE CHARACTER EVER AGAIN? ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 12:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CAN I MAKE A NEW CHARACTER?! AAND COME TO CHAT ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 00:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) uh.. how? well first i wanna make a box thingy for it... and put a link to the archive in there.. ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 12:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE UNBAN ME FireStar! POKE A GORILLA IN THE BUTT 22:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) BLEH BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH BLECK i dunno XD chunggaconroy start the LP of super paper mario and yeah i putted talk pages back ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 01:52, April 27, 2012 (UTC)